


Unbirthdays and Not-Quite Anniversaries

by Curlscat



Category: The Sisters Grimm - Michael Buckley
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curlscat/pseuds/Curlscat
Summary: You've been through so much already baby girl, anyone else would have stopped. But here you are, still going.Prequel Ficlet, originally for tumblr's @eleanormative-society's birthday.





	Unbirthdays and Not-Quite Anniversaries

You’re two months ten years old and shouldering the burden of the world. You’re a little blonde girl with an even littler sister and no parents and all you have is a kitchen with almost no food (Wednesday is grocery day) and the rain falling outside your apartment. You don’t know if you can do this, but you’re going to try. If you try hard enough, maybe your parents will come home.

You’re ten and a half years old exactly and it’s the first time you haven’t celebrated your half birthday. You don’t think your sister remembers and you wish you could forget but you can’t. If you hadn’t promised yourself when this whole thing started that you would never, ever cry, you’d be bawling right now. You don’t know if you’ve ever felt so lonely, even though Daphne’s right next to you, sound asleep. You wrap your arms around her and make a half-birthday wish in the dark where nobody will know you’re hurting.

You’re turning eleven in three months and this has been the worst year of your life. You’ve been ignored and bullied in turns by everyone in your life, your baby sister included. You forgive her for it, though. You’re not always nice to her, after all, and how can you blame her for mimicking everyone around her? Besides, it’s better for her to take her anger out on you. You won’t hurt her _._

You’re eleven tomorrow and you’re throwing yourself into escaping from your latest abusive foster parent to distract yourself. You will not have your birthday with these people. They don’t get to take this from you like they’ve taken everything else, and you’d rather have your birthday soaking wet on the streets of the city with your little sister miserable next to you than spend one more minute in this house.

You’re eleven and nearly three months and you’ve decided to make your sister’s birthday something special, even if you have to steal everything she wants to give her a happy birthday. You’ve given up on morals, after all, and her smiles are the only thing that make you really happy anymore, not just smugly satisfied. She’s giving them to you less often, and you’re going to make this good for her, going to make it up to her.

You’re four months shy of twelve and you’re being sent to live with your grandmother. She’s supposed to be dead. You’d told yourself you’d given up on talking to your caseworker about anything (she never believes you anyway, or she twists it all around so you come out the bad guy), but she has to know sending you to live with a ghost is a bad idea. But here you are, going.


End file.
